Alien vs Claymore Project: Dark Angel
by MidGerm
Summary: The Organization has fallen though, unknown by all. the organization was not the only group of ruthless weapon manufacturers. the organization used claymores. they call themselves the BrotherHood Empire, and what they use is far worse than anything seen on the planet before. the they have brought with them, a weapon of mass extinction, they have brought Xenomorphs
1. The Nightmare begins

**Project: Dark Angel**

_OH GOD THEIR FOLLOWING ME!_

A frightened human, a male in his early teens rides his horse through the woods surrounding what was once, his home. Making his way away from _'them'._ It's midnight, so he can't tell were he's going

The black cloak the boy is wearing is black, but is torn severely and drenched in blood. The boy spots several people on the dirt road, travellers by the looks of them, heading towards his former home. They were un-aware of the fate that awaited them

"NO, TURN BACK, RUN AWAY! HURRY!"

The boy attempts to warn them as he speeds past them, not daring to stop even for a moment. He knew _they_ were right behind him.

"Huh? What did that lad say?"

One of the traders; an elderly man with grey hair and a short beard, asks, more confused them frightened

"And why was he in such a hurry?"

The other says, an elderly woman. Next to her, a few young men and woman. They all look at the boy until their vision is obscured by something; a dark claw, and dozens of them to be precise.

The boy can only squeeze his eyes shut and attempt to block the screaming from his ears, but to no avail

"I'm sor-sorry!"

The boy shouts back as his horse continues its mad dash away from the sounds of screaming humans and tearing flesh and _them_ hissing.

"HELP! SOMONE! ANYONE! PLEASE!"

The boy begins frantically shouting in the hopes that perhaps someone nearby would hear him, someone armed with a weapon of any kind, perhaps a group of bandits, even a YOMA would be better than getting caught by _them_

The horse carrying the boy continues its mindless running until it is knocked to the ground by a black, skeleton-like blur.

The boy wastes no time, before he would wonder what It was that hit him, but he knows it's one of _them._ He quickly scrambles away from the horse's prone form as it begins screaming as _it_ tears it apart. Loud hisses coming from seemingly everywhere, he looks up at the peaceful night sky through the clearing, wishing he had wings so he could fly away. But he can't stop here, especially with so many of _them_ coming. He quickly gets to his feet and runs in the only direction that the hissing wasn't coming from, he nearly trips over a tree stump. And it is apparent that it saved his life as one of _them_ flies past him, tearing his cloak even further and leaving a large claw-cut on his back. Despite the pain; the boy regains his footing and continues his mad dash through the woods, despite being blind as to where he was running.

His chest was on fire with pain, his lungs had been in overdrive since the ordeal started and he was pushing them even harder now that he was once again, running for his life, despite his fear helping to somewhat ease it; he was getting tired, but he couldn't slow down. If he did, he was dead: just like his family.

He boy uses his hands to knock the larger branches out of his way, letting the smaller ones smack him on the face and to cut him on his checks and neck. His attire was barely still clinging to his body. His brown shirt was torn in more places than it was intact, same for his pants. His shoes were covered in mud, dirt, sweat tears and blood but mainly mud and blood. His face was also partially covered in slowly caking blood. His usually heavenly light blue eyes were stricken with fear, his brown hair was torn, messy and also drenched in blood. But it wasn't HIS blood he was covered from head to toe in, it was the blood of his little brother, his big brother; his littler sisters, his mom and dad, his friends and neighbours. Even the blood of people he didn't know. He was a walking (or in this case, running) mixture of human and even yoma blood. His cloak was nothing more than a piece of blood sacked cloth hanging around the back of his neck.

He had been running for hours, since the sun had down and the horrible nightmare had started, he had been running for his life, but it wasn't enough, those _things_ were still keeping up with him, and they were quickly gaining on him, the only reason they hadn't caught him yet was because he kept running around sharp corners, but the _things _would easily, if not, more effectively cut around the corner and be back on his tail. These creatures, WHATEVER they were, WHEREVER they came from; they must have been specifically built for hunting down fleeing prey.

The boys only salvation came when at last, after running none stop since the horse, he fell down into a fast travelling stream. The creatures, however, where not going to let him get away that easily and jumped into the water. They quickly began swimming after him. Their black-exoskeleton seeming almost graceful as they travelled through the water towards the helpless human boy who was panicking and attempting to swim away. Just as the creatures almost had him again. The boy went over the edge of a large water fall. But not before one of them lunged its bladed tail towards him, cutting him down the middle from the top of his chest to his stomach, luckily for him it wasn't deep enough to spill his intestines. Unluckily for him, it would cause continuous bleeding, if he didn't have it closed eventually, he'd bleed to death. Which could be considered a mercy compared to what the creatures were going to do with him.

The boy lands in the water below and quickly swims ashore to a nearby shoreline.

_I have NOT. Going to die. In the middle of the woods. Not by those things. Not until I warn someone_

The boy quickly climbs out of the water and beings running through the woods, looking back momentarily, he sees the creatures shoot out of the water after him. He was moving slower now though, holding his bleeding chest with his left hand and his bleeding stomach with his right. He slowly went from running to limping. The creatures would catch him at this rate.

But just as he thought he was going to die, just as he felt he was losing consciousness. He saw a city on the horizon. Large city. What was it? How long had he been running?

The boy begins making his way towards the city, but he trips over another tree stump and tumbles out onto a dirt road, he looks back at the Creatures and sees them, they weren't even tired. But the boy didn't have any strength leg, he couldn't even stand back up, he couldn't even lift any of his limbs. He could see the creatures in the clearing, but they didn't come after him, instead, one of them was hissing at the others, they were looking at something off beyond the boys view. The creature then retreat back into the clearing. Despite possibly being spared the horror that had happened to his family, the boy's body is gripped by an overwhelming sense of agony, his vision begins to blur and the world around him turns to darkness just as he hears a gentle, old but soft voice calling out to him

"-LOOK, A KID! CHILD ARE YOU ALRI-"

Before giving into his injuries, the boy could swear he saw a priest. What a pleasant wake up that would be from the nightmare.

_**Several hours earlier**_

It was only just after the sun had gone down that the small, normal, almost boring human settlement would find its place in the spotlight as: the first human settlement to fall to the Xenomorph hive…

The Xenomorph who made the escape possible was among her siblings as if she was just another normal Xenomorph. But the Xenomorphs don't have desires to be acknowledge for feats in their hive, in short: the Xenomorphs task is thankless, but is necessary, and despite being the one who had been born from something the humans called a 'claymore' it was still fairly normal in its design. Though it had a few things that its siblings didn't, for one, it had the ability to grow new limbs should it lose any. And at an alarming rate too.

The humans that held them in captivity, before they were killed; had given this particular breed a nickname: 'Clay-morph'

It was a terrifying adversary to face in combat; it could attack and severe the heads of several foes at once in the blink of an eye. Its exo-skeleton would evolve and mutate to suite a new combatant until it was unstoppable. It had a strange power emitting from it, which the claymores referred to as 'Yoki'. That was the only warning they'd have before it struck.

The clay-morph and its siblings were speeding along the trees above and the ground below with such precision and speed that; one would almost say they were swimming through the air and ground as they sped towards their first targets: two humans and a few sheep.

The humans were unaware as they went about their business as usual, but when the sheep began to panic and attempted to flee all flee in the opposite direction, the humans knew something was up

"o'i! What's gotten into the sheep?"

One of the humans holding a sheer shouts as he barely avoids being knocked down by the panicking sheep

"Not a c–"

One of the other humans was cut off mid-sentence: dragged into the darkness without so much as a sound

"What the fu-"

The human with the sheer is also cut off mid-sentence as a tail, almost as dark as the night sky itself, knocks him unconscious with a sickening crack from his neck. His limp body falls to the ground as the Xenomorph and its sibling walk over his prone form, chasing after the sheep that had since made it halfway to the small human settlement.

Meanwhile in the human settlement the humans were all gathered in the centre of the small town, seven large Yoma, keeping them in the centre as if they were cattle being herded.

None of the humans dared not try to fight the yoma, those that did were killed and had their entrails eaten in front of the rest of the humans to keep them in line. The settlement had fallen to the yoma in under an hour, it would fall to the hive in a matter of minutes.

The Yoma were different from most others, they worked together as a team. One would almost say they were like a family.

_*BAAAA-*_

The sound of the sheep's dying call for help signals the rest of the town that there might be something there beside the Yoma

"What the?"

One Yoma grabs a torch and heads to investigate the noise

"Remember, come straight back if it's a Claymore or something you can't handle!"

Another yoma shouts

"Pheh, I doubt it, the humans couldn't have gotten a message out and there's not much in these woods that we can't handle"

Another Yoma replies with a cocky grin. However, after the sheep had stopped screaming and the yoma had disappeared from sight and the torch from its light was the only thing visible in the dense tree lines through the darkness of the night-sky. The light stopped moving

"Think the humans are giving him any trouble?"

One of the yoma asks with a mix of curiosity and concern

"Like I said, I dou-what the hell?"

The other Yoma stops midsentence as the light from the Yoma's torch suddenly falls and disappears from sight. Six Yoma left

"Think it's a human trap? Those two humans have been gone for quite some time, they could well have warned someone, could even be a claymore"

One yoma asks

"What do you think boss?"

Another yoma asks the largest being of their group.

"Hmm…I doubt it…..but get ready just in ca-"

The other yoma wait for their leader to finish, but he doesn't, instead, his head rolls past the other yoma. Five Yoma left

"WHAT THE-"

One yoma shouts but is cut off as a pitch black tail erupts from his chest.

Four Yoma left.

The creature at the end of the tail brings the yoma up so they are face to face, peels back its lips and in the blink of an eye, its inner jaw shoots out and passes through the Yoma's face, leaving an ugly hole in the back of its head. It then tosses the yoma aside and leaps at a nearby Yoma that was still confused as to what was going on.

The two remaining yoma rush to assist their ally as the Xenomorph clearly had it pinned and was quickly tearing it apart. But just as the first yoma is within range, another Xenomorph leaps from atop a nearby building from seemingly thin-air and impales the yoma with its Bladed tail. Lifting it into the air, the Xenomorph examines the yoma for a moment, and satisfied that it was dead, tosses it aside.

The last remaining Yoma, the skinniest of the late group, turns and rushes into the woods, afraid that it would suffer the same fate as its allies. When the Yoma, blind with fear, runs straight into the tail of the waiting Clay-morph.

"w-what are you?!"

The yoma shouts at the creature, not knowing if it could reply or not. The Clay-morph hisses and tears off the Yoma's head with one hand.

After only a few seconds of silence, the humans begin screaming and panicking, running in all directions, with a wave of the Xenomorphs chasing each individual down.

A few minutes later. The Clay-morph was stalking the streets of the besieged human settlement, crawling along the walls of human buildings and tree's alike as it scanned the streets for another victim. At first it didn't spot anything that its siblings didn't already have under control, a few humans here and there but they were quickly caught by the perusing Xenomorphs.

It was only when it came to a certain building, one at the edge of the human settlement when it spotted what it was looking for; two humans attempting to flee. A male human adult and a male human child.

The Clay-morph quickly leaped off the wall, flying through the air with its front claws at the ready in an almost graceful way. Due to the darkness of night the humans didn't spot the Clay-morph until it was upon the elder human

"RUN!"

The elder human shouts before being knocked unconscious by the clay-morph, it then grabbed the boy who tried to escape its grasp by any means, he tried to pull himself free and the clay-morph simply increased the power of its grip, it then knocked the boy unconscious as well, it had the boy in one hand and the adult in the other, it then began dragging them back to the queen to be used as hosts. The queen had set up a hive in the place where they were originally kept in captivity, but the hive had begun to spread to this human settlement, there were Xenomorph drones bringing in eggs to the building most covered with the Xenomorphs hive webbing. It would serve as a type of out-post for the hive, the building was at least four levels tall and twice as long, it would be more accurate to call it a villa or a small mansion, but it was were the drones had placed the heaviest concentration of hive nodes so the building was essentially a hive without a queen: the eggs would be brought in, hosts would be webbed to the walls and face huggers would impregnate the host, the chest burster would erupt and grow into a fully grown alien. The cycle would repeat itself, while the queen was safely in the 'main' hive, this settlement was but the first of many to turn into an 'outpost hive'.

It was a few minutes after the humans had all be either killed or rounded up and brought to the outpost. The drones had finished laying down the hive nodes and the hive had spread and killed even microscopic bacteria. The hive webbing was essentially destroying the very earth itself on a molecular level in this area, and it would spread until the entire planet was covered. That's the aliens–the queens-plan.

The Clay-morph had given the two humans she had captured to the drones to be cocooned on the wall and impregnated to birth more siblings for even more conquests. But during the procedure of cocooning, the adult had awoken and managed to free a captured yoma, both were instantly face hugged. But the small human boy had since escaped during the events and a few Xenomorphs, three drones to be precise, had given chase. Though, in the long run, whether or not they were able to capture him didn't matter, they would all follow suite eventually.

The clay-morph would have went after the boy as well, but the queen had ordered her, and other trans-breed Xenomorphs like her (only ones born from Claymores or Yoma's) to lead a group of Xenomorphs to hunt down and bring back a certain life form. The humans called them 'awakened beings', soon there would be an 'Awakened Xenomorph' among their ranks.

The clay-morph quietly departed the newly set up hive and began her journey to join her siblings and hunt down this 'Awakened Being'


	2. Introductions Of The Awkward Kind

_**Three years had passed since the organization was wiped from the face of Toulhouse. The city of rabona had been rebuilt. Despite saving them, humans were still uneasy around claymores and as such, the three claymores that had remained in the holy city of Rabona: Clarice, Miata and Galatea, remained in the cathedral. Though Galatea being a Claymore has remained a secret out of fear that the children would fear her. The other claymores had since travelled for the mountains and went about their own way of life and had since lived in relative peace, the elder claymores; the ex-warriors acted as the adults and guardians of the smaller, weaker ex-trainee's. They had managed to build and maintain themselves a small village, hidden somewhere so that it could only be accessible by a heavily defended front gate. The rest of the area was un-accessible by humans and even Yoma for that matter. The harsh terrain and constantly changing weather made it impossible for anything to scale the mountains traverse the lands and reach them. But recently; there have been rumours of human settlements becoming ghost towns over-night and the settlers never being found. Those that go to investigate the areas never return. The areas are known as the 'forbidden zone' by those that tell the stories and those that live near the area.**_

A Yoma hangs in the tree-line nearby where the boy had been found by the priest, his guard and a few travellers.

Appearing to be a normal yoma: tall, slender, pointy nose, pointy ears, razor teeth, claws and dark reddish skin. Despite his normal yoma appearance, the Yoma was Very unique to others, almost completely 'alien' in a way. Gently placed on his eerie-Yellow coloured eyes where special, tiny transparent devices which allowed whatever the yoma was witnessing to be witnessed by others far away. Specifically, its superiors.

"Are you sure about this?"

A man asks as he sits in a dark room light up only by the large, Semi-transparent image of what the yoma was seeing. The man's voice was very rough and deep, making him sound as if he always had a sore throat.

"Yes I am. No one will believe the child's story, if he can even bring himself to talk about it and if they do believe it, they will mistake the truth for a deluded fantasy about Yoma's being the only thing they have to worry about"

The other man replies: his voice was crystal clear, had no roughness to it and had an almost sadistic feel to it.

Though the two observed the events play out with seemingly no emotion, the larger, bulkier man felt contempt for the child whereas the skinner less intimidating human had seemingly no emotion what so ever

"If the child does somehow ruin the plan though…."

"Then you will tear out his spine and wear it as a trophy yes, I know: you are very touchy about how things play out aren't you?"

"I know, I apologize sir, but. We have lost a great number of loyal personnel for this project, we've been stationed in this hell-hole for what seems like an eternity now!"

The smaller, skinner human raises his hand to gesture for the larger man to be silent.

"I know. And I have an idea. Send in a squad of Yoma to ask for the boy, the claymores will figure out what they really are, kill them and believe that they are responsible for the boy's current situation"

The less intimidating human says with a tone of authority in his voice to let the larger man know it was not a request.

"Yes, sir. Right away sir!"

The larger man quietly leaves the skinnier human alone in the dark room.

"As for you, my loyal eyes and ears, I want you to report back here"

The human quietly says to the screen. To which the Yoma silently acknowledges and heads off. Casting a concerned glance behind as he did so. Those creatures could still be there for all he knew.

The holy city streets were relatively quiet, it was still night, most of the families were asleep in their warm beds right now. A few sentry's patrolled the tops of the massive walls protecting the holy city from anything that could mean them harm, so far, they had a few incidents with yoma, but they were the only problems the city's walls couldn't stop. No living human could scale the walls or break through them. But the city had three claymores in the cathedral, so they didn't need to worry much.

It had been a three years since anything interesting had happened to the city since the attack by the awakened beings the organization had created in response to the claymores rebellion. The most memorable of which was Miata awakening to defeat another awakened being while Clarice protected her humanity and the monster known as 'Priscilla' simply disappeared without a trace and had not been heard or seen since.

Father Vincent, one of the many priests in the cathedral, saw the claymores more as a family. Having been with them and looked after them for so long. And it still brought a smile to his face when Miata went about her child-like shenanigans, one of the rare ones was, running away, usually stark naked and hiding behind Vincent. Thankfully though, they tend to happen so rarely and in empty parts of the cathedral, none of the other priests or monks had yet to see them.

"MIATA, COME BACK AND FINISH GETTING DRESSED!"

Clarice shouts as she desperately chases after her adopted daughter Miata who was once again, running away wearing only her pants, covering her breasts with her arms as she ran.

Though because the room was empty they needn't worry about them being seen by anyone. Though Clarice was thankful the yelling hadn't attracted anyone.

"Miata! You need to finish getting dressed!"

Clarice shouts as Miata comes to a halt at the end of the large room fitted with frames of deceased persists and holy crosses.

Miata points to the bra Clarice is holding in her hands

"I don't want to wear that! It's uncomfortable!"

Clarice holds the bra out to her

"You HAVE to! You need to cover your breasts, it's what all woman do after hitting puberty!"

Clarice retorts

"But I don't want to! It feels uncomfortable! I wear cloths already, why do I need to wear more?"

Miata shouts back, holding onto the doors handles in case Clarice got any closer. When the doors suddenly open and Vincent comes through followed by Galatea. Miata is quick to run the elderly priest for cover, clutching onto his robes.

"Oh dear, what is it this time?"

Galatea asks with a smile at the child-like antics. Vincent quietly chuckles and gestures to the bra in Clarice's hands

"Let me guess, she doesn't like the bra?"

Vincent chuckles as the blood rushes to Clarice's face. Vincent slowly urged Miata out from behind.

"It's okay child, it may be uncomfortable now, but you will get used to it, besides, it's all part of growing up"

Not a few seconds pass by after Galatea closes the door behind her to make sure no one else saw Miata, there comes an urgent knock at the door.

Galatea opens it slightly so that whoever it was wouldn't see Miata

"Yes what is it?"

She asks in her usual calm tone

"Sister Galatea; you need to inform father Vincent a boy has been brought in, he was found in the forest with injuries and has lost a lot of blood. It is urgent!"

A guard informs her in a quiet shout, much to Vincent, Galatea's and Clarice's alarm

"A boy? How long ago was he brought in?"

Galatea asks, having a genuine concern for the well-being of children.

"A few minutes ago, when he was conscious, he was raving on about his home being destroyed and Yoma being killed by demons. Some of the wounds on him are...the likes of which I haven't seen"

The guard seems at a loss for words about the boy's injuries, Vincent appears next to Galatea

"I heard the conversation, thank you coming to tell me"

Vincent says as he walks out of the room flanked by Galatea, stopping when he was almost out of sight, looking back at Miata and Clarice

"Sorry girls, this takes priority"

Vincent says, following the guard and disappearing from sight, along with Galatea.

It was a few minutes after Vincent and Galatea had gone to examine the boy that was brought in, that Clarice and Miata came to the room where the boy was.

"Mama. I don't like it! It's so uncomfortable!"

Miata continues to complain to Clarice about wearing the bra she was now wearing, constantly fidgeting with it and picking at it.

"Quiet Miata! I don't want to disturb them while their working on the injured boy!"

Clarice quietly scolds Miata, not wanting to be responsible for causing a miss-hap while Vincent was operating.

Miata quietly hugs Clarice tightly and quietly whimpers

"Sorry mama"

Clarice winces, unable to resist Miata when she was like that. she is about to reply when the doors open, Galatea quietly nods for them to come in. the room is tall and wide, lit candles and chandeliers illuminate the room. The yellow-green glow of the candles giving the cold wooden floor an almost warm look, while the red curtains covering the windows give an almost eerie blood-red colour.

"How is he?"

Clarice whispers to Galatea, seeing Vincent, a few other priests and a few guards gathered around a blood-stained bed.

"Fairly well, Father Vincent says he lost one third of his blood, which isn't good, especially for children so young"

Galatea whispers back. They arrive at the bed as the priests and guards move away to allow them to get a good look at the child that was brought in.

A teenaged boy, probably not a year older then Miata. Covered in bloody bandages here and there. A large wound with stitching from his chest to his stomach. Clarice becomes slightly alarmed at this particular wound

"He isent….one of us is he?"

Clarice whispers, loud enough for the ex-claymore-now-nun to hear her, and barely loud enough for Vincent to hear as well. As well as a earning a few looks from the guards and priests

"No, no he is not a claymore. It was just pure luck that the wound be somewhat similar to the ones claymores have…..he's very lucky, the wound was not deep enough to be severely fatal. But he would have died from blood-loss had it not been treated-"

"Forgive me for being so brash, father. But 'Lucky' is not a term I'd use to describe the child's dilemma: obviously something horrible was after the poor boy. He was scared out of his mind when we found him, he was covered head to toe in blood, some of which I suspect was not his own"

A guard cuts off Vincent. Though he wore an apologetic look for speaking as he did to a priest, his tone was not so apologetic, it was almost angry, which was understandable. Something like this to happen from out of nowhere, with no warning, in the middle of the night no-less, Vincent was not surprised at all that there was quiet whispers among the other priests and guards.

Among those in the room, Galatea was the one who looked shocked the most. She was at the child's side, her head hung low, her face, though Clarice couldn't see very well at the moment because of her hair in the way, looked to be full of guilt. Vincent's face also had some degree of guilt on it, though it was directed at Galatea, not the child, who Galatea was now gently petting on the head, quietly repeating over and over again

"I'm so sorry"

Vincent noticed Clarice's confused state and quietly whispers to her

"Galatea was acting strange all day, it got so bad a few hours ago that I questioned her about it, and she said she felt odd emotions: strange kinds of fear and despair and an overwhelming kind of anger, a strange kind of burning hatred directed at everything and an unbearable kind of agony…she told me it was coming from somewhere to the east - I told her I'd ask the church to send someone to travel that way and see if anything was out of the ordinary. We heard that a convoy of merchants were planning to head out east tomorrow and a church guard offered to head out east with them as he had friends there. It would seem that there may be a slight delay to heading that way though"

"No, father, it's not your fault…I should have told someone or acted sooner….if I had this poor child would not be here in this condition"

Galatea says, having heard them

"It is not your fault, it is not your fault the boy is here, and you cannot blame yourself for any of this"

Galatea finally looks up from the boy, her face gave away her emotions that she still felt responsible regardless of what anyone said. She is about to speak again when Vincent raises his hand for her to not speak

"I will not hear you blame yourself for this. But there is something that must now be discussed….perhaps we should see if the church can ask for assistance from the townspeople; ask around for information, see if anyone knows the child or if anyone knows where he came from"

Vincent then turns to face everyone in the room

"Come along, we should leave, let the boy rest. The church needs to plan on what to do, if there is a threat to the east, we need to learn about it so we may properly be defended against it. Should it come to pass that whatever happened to the boy's home, should happen to the city"

Vincent humbly says, the group all leave the room expect for Clarice and Miata. As they are about to leave the room, Vincent stops them.

"I would very much appreciate it if you could stay and keep an eye on the boy, just in case anything happens"

Vincent says with a smile.

"Uh, yea s-sure, we can do that"

Clarice quickly replies, staying behind as Vincent leaves the room, once again flanked by Galatea

With everyone else out of the room, Clarice decides to inspect the boy closer.

He appears slightly pale due to blood-loss. His nose appears normal apart from a cut going across the middle. He has almost-wood brown messy hair which had been recently cut. He has a short, slightly pointed chin. Broad jaw. Small forehead covered with cuts and bruises. His neck was fairly short but strong, also covered with cuts, bruises and small gashes. His torso was a muscular one, he looked to have the beginnings of a six pack before the wound and the stitching. Fairly muscly arms. His chest was less covered with scratches apart from the large stitch down the middle. He had a small, white blanket covering his waist, which had random blotches of blood on it. His legs were also fairly muscular

_He must have been a farm boy or something_

Clarice thinks to herself as she looks at the different muscles on his body, the ones that hadn't been cut open or damaged at least.

Clarice's attention was now back on the large stitching down the middle of the boy's stomach

_Was it a yoma that did this? No….too….too neat…to precise, to ACURATE to be a yoma…yoma inflicted wounds are messy, not organized. This was done by….something else_

Clarice was so busy thinking about the stitching that she neglected to see Miata removing the only piece of cloth covering the boy's waist.

"AH, MIATA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP, PUT THAT BACK!"

Clarice quickly snatches the blood covered cloth from Miata and places it back onto the boy's waist to cover up his manhood

"Sorry mama! I just wanted to see if there were any cuts there as well!"

Miata utters as she hugs Clarice. Clarice's face was flushed with embarrassment. Was that _really_ why Miata took the cloth or was she curious as to what was under it?

"Miata, I think we should have a talk soon…..do you know where babies come from?"

Clarice proclaims as she puts Miata as arm's length

"Babies? No…I don't know where they come from"

Miata replies completely oblivious as to where babies come from or why her mother's face was red as a cherry.

"Well….just don't look under there again…okay? It's not….not nice to take advantage of him and…._invade his privacy_"

Clarice states as she tries to calm herself down. Miata is about to speak when a knock comes on the door. The door opens slightly and Vincent's leans in and says

"Clarice, can you come with me for a moment please? There are a few questions the church would like you to answer for us"

Clarice simply nods and kneels down to Miata

"I'll be back as soon as I can - stay here and watch him for me….and don't…._invade his privacy_"

Clarice put a heavy tone on the sentence 'Invade his privacy' to make sure her adopted daughter heard her. Miata quietly nods in understanding and watches Clarice leave, after the door is closed, Miata is left alone in the room with the unconscious boy. Miata turns to look at him again, the slight rising and lowering of his stomach as he breathed - being the only thing he is capable of doing.

Miata isn't sure why, but she's been feeling strange for days. She's been looking at boys - males in general but mostly boys, differently. She'd began to take an interest in boys, though she didn't quite now why. And now she was alone in a room with one. Albeit this one was hurt and asleep.

Miata then remembered that the bra was still on and it was still uncomfortable.

"Why does mama want me to wear this? Its uncomfortable, I don't like it"

Miata mutters to herself as she takes off her warm cotton wool jacket and shirt and undoes the straps of the bra and takes them off. Throwing them aside and moving her breasts about with her hands as if they were a muscle she was stretching

"Ahhh. Much better~"

Miata is halfway through putting her cotton wool jacket and shirt back on when she hears the boy begin to mutter and moan. His breathing had also quickened and become jagged

She takes the cloths back off slowly and stares at him, slightly startled but mainly confused. She then slowly approaches the bed his prone form is on and places her hand on his chest.

_Hmm….cold…_

Miata then gently places her cotton wool shirt on the boy's chest, then her jacket. Miata then gently places her hand on the boy's face and her hand gently travels down toward his mouth, her fingers gently rubbing against his nose and eyes. His face felt cold, expect for a warm patch from where he was exhaling. Miata looks around the room, but doesn't see anything else warm, but as her eyes travel around the room, she remembers she tossed aside her bra and she spots in on the ground.

Then she gets an idea. An idea that probably only seems smart to her. She holds the bra against her chest, rubs it between her hands and breaths on it a few times to increase its heat, she then wraps it around his head.

_Mama will be proud of me for thinking of this!_

Miata happily thinks to herself about much her mother will appreciate her helping the boy.

Miata is about to leave the boy alone when her eyes travel down to his waist and she sees the cloth again.

_Why didn't mama want me to look there?_

Miata doesn't know why her mother didn't want her to look there. The only thing that was there was his manhood, and Miata wasn't interested in that….was she? She hadn't quiet thought about that. Recently she was too concerned about wearing that stupid bra her mother wanted her to wear.

Miata walked over to a nearby sink that had blood all over it and several medical instruments. She looked into the mirror and stared at herself in the mirror

Did Miata change? She twisted her neck and back so she could look at her butt, it had grown a bit and had become somewhat more rounded and had a bit more 'meat' on it, she turned back and looked at the front of her body. Her breasts had grown a bit, she had begun to grow hairs down near her womanhood. Was that it? Did Clarice hate her because she had changed over the years they had been with each other?

"urgh….bro-ther—"

The boy had begun muttering again, only this time he had tears streaming down his cheeks.

_Why's the boy crying? A nightmare?_

Miata couldn't help but feel sympathetic. Was he having a nightmare about his brother? Nightmares about family members were the worst kind. Miata knew from experience

"_You're the WORST daughter! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"_

She remembers Clarice shouting those at her, then she woke up crying like a baby. She woke up the real Clarice in doing so, it had taken a few minutes of Miata crying into Clarice's chest for her to calm down.

It made Miata's eyes misty just remembering that horrible nightmare.

She quickly approaches the bed. The tears on the boy's face not stopping. His breathing had become rapid again. She quietly gets into the bed with him, pulls on her jacket, slowly sits him up and gently wraps him in her arms and begins slowly rocking him back and forth as he continued to cry in his sleep. His head was slowly beginning to warm up from being held between her warm breasts. It was actually the first time Miata could think of, besides Clarice, that anyone had touched her scared skin. The same scar that would be with her the rest of her life from becoming a claymore

The door quietly opens and Galatea appears in the door-way

"Miata, it's me I just thought I'd-"

Galatea was halfway through the doorway when she stops midsentence. A smile quickly creeps its way onto her face.

"Galatea? What's wrong, why did you-"

The next one at the doorway was Vincent, his confused expression quickly turning into a smile when he figured out the scene before him

"Oh god, did Miata do somthin-"

The last one to arrive is Clarice, she stops mid-sentence and her jaw opens and refuses to close.

"i-uh-wha-he-"

Clarice utters in complete shock, unable to think of anything to say

"It's alright, I think I get it"

Vincent quietly whispers to Clarice who was still babbling

"Hello, what are you up to child?"

Vincent says with a warm smile as he approaches Miata.

"Mama…the boy's having a nightmare"

Miata quietly utters, her own eyes becoming watery upon seeing her mother's facial expressions. Thinking her mother had instead gotten angry at her for her actions.

"He was also cold"

She quickly adds

"It's alright child, that's very kind of you to look out for him like you are"

Vincent says with a happy smile and warm voice. Clarice slowly manages to calm herself down

"I was the only one in the room at the time, nightmares are easier to go through when you have someone there to hug you, right mama?"

Miata says to Clarice who sits on the bed next to her adopted daughter and the unconscious boy and sighs

"Yes. That's right. I am proud of you trying to hel-"

Clarice is cut off midsentence as the boys starts screaming.

"What the heck!?"

Clarice shouts in alarm as the boys screaming becomes more gut wrenching with each passing second, the boy falls to the floor, leaving a startled Miata on the bed and several confused Adults in the room unsure of what they should do when his eyes shoot open and he clutches his chest, hyperventilating, he looks around the room.

"GAARGH-WHA-WHERE-WHERE AM I!?"

The boy shouts as he scrambles away from Vincent and Galatea when he backpedals into the bed, turning and seeing Miata and Clarice, he quickly scrambles away from the bed towards a dead end, staring at the new faces in the room

"Easy child, easy! You're safe, calm down!"

Vincent tries to calm the boy down but to no avail as he continues hyperventilating, his eyes shoot about the room.

"Where are they?!"

The boy shouts, his voice was guttural, he could even recognize his own voice. Even to himself it sounded as if someone else was talking. Vincent looks around the room and says

"Who, child? Where are who?"

The child doesn't make eye contact with the priest, instead he continues to look around the room frantically

"The demons, I know they followed me!"

Vincent seems startled by the word 'demon'. Though he believes the child means Yoma and ignores it

"This is a house of god, child, no demons can get you here"

Vincent says in a reassuring tone, though Galatea can tell by the child's emptions, he knows the difference between a yoma and 'Demon'

"The yoma couldn't stop the demons, what good can god do?"

The boy retorts, surprised when the priest didn't get angry at him for speaking against 'god's power'

"God works in mysterious ways and he can't always answer everyone's prayers"

Galatea states with a friendly, almost uncertain smile. After all, she didn't want to offend the boy. She reaches her hand out to the boy, and he shrinks back in fear.

"Child, can you tell me what happened to you? Where are you family?

Clarice pipes up after remaining quiet for a few minutes. Galatea, Vincent and the boy look over to her and a half naked Miata.

The boy takes one look at Miata and looks away, his fear temporarily replaced by embarrassment. He had seen naked girls before, never made it any easier to see to see another one nude though. His father wanted to raise a gentlemen, not a pervert.

The boy looks at Clarice for a moment, the over to Miata, making sure to look her in the eyes and not at her breasts. Miata and the boy lock gazes for a few moments before he realizes he has something wrapped around his head. He takes it off and looks at it: it's a bra. HER bra

"What the?"


	3. Bigger Family

_**Other life forms call the Xenomorphs a great number of things: mass murderers. Unfeeling, relentless, Genocidal monsters. Demons. God's wrath. The Devils minions. Angels. Bugs, serpents. Ultimate life forms, extinction event. **_

_**The Xenomorph's care nothing for tittles. While it's true the Xenomorphs attack all life forms on sight – regardless of species, gender or age - true that they feel no emotion expect anger; one must ask themselves: Which is really the worse of two evils? Humans betray one another for a large range of reasons, Xenomorphs do not. Humans Betray and lie to one another; Xenomorphs do not. So ask yourself….who are the real monsters?**_

The clay-morph had a made its way through the woods with ease, its siblings close behind as they travelled. They had stayed in a messy diamond formation had been traveling non-stop for the whole night. Other than the Clay-morph itself, there was about ten-to-twenty (10-20) Xenomorphs on the move, among the normal warrior breeds, there were four other Clay-morphs, they were also born from some unlucky claymores that had not encountered a face hugger before. Apart from the clay-morphs apparently leading the attack there were two ravagers stomping far behind, being the slower moving class; they were easily more terrifying then the lesser warriors. Being easily three times the size of a normal Xenomorph, they moved about on two legs, being unable to crawl on all fours like their smaller siblings; making them bipedal. But what made them terrifying was instead of having claws like the Xenomorph warrior casts, they had massive Scythe-like blades. Tougher than any diamond and razor sharp, they were capable of cutting through even the toughest of materials with ease, in fact, the only thing that could cut through a ravagers blades is another ravager. And because Xenomorphs don't betray one another, that never happened. There have never even been any 'friendly-fire' incidents either. And why would there be? They had a hive mind guiding them, not some bumbling human brain.

In-between the Xenomorphs at the front and at the back, there was also a single Xenomorph Carrier. The carrier was possibly even more lethal than that of a ravager. Even though a ravager out-right kills its prey instead of rendering it immobile for impregnation by face-hugger. The carrier can nearly triple the speed at which a hive can grow and spread. With the face-huggers on the nutrient-filled fins on its back, the face huggers are kept alive when away from the hive for extended periods of time. The face-huggers leap from atop of a carrier with lethal accuracy. More accurate than any bow-man could ever hope to accomplish; whatever the strength and speed of the wind, whatever the condition: The face hugger always finds its mark, thus, the carrier would be useful in impregnating the awakened being the Xenomorphs were hunting.

The Carrier, being instructed by the queen, makes sure not to head too far ahead of the group, or to fall behind, though it was not defenceless; having claws that were possibly more lethal than that of a warrior – it knew to stay in the middle of the group for safety, not for its own safety of course, but for the safety of its face-hugger siblings riding on it.

The carrier was carrying a total of twelve face-huggers, which would result in twelve Xenomorphs for the hive, one of which, would be an Awakened-Xeno hybrid

It was now morning and the sun was slowly creeping up over the horizon, its light slowly bringing warmth to the animals and humans alike across the lands and evaporating the water that had gathered over the cold night. Signalling that a new day had begun. But for a Xenomorph. There is no need for a sun, there is no need for a moon. They don't need such things. They have no eyes, no ears, and no nose. Yet they can always find their prey. Just as they were tracking the scent of an awakened being.

The Xenomorph Clay-morphs and warrior casts were making their way through the dense forest without much sound being made, their larger siblings however, were making an easily traceable trail, but the hive did not care, if anyone or anything came looking for them, they'd be waiting.

The cold from the night was now being replaced by the warmth, but the Xenomorph party paid the difference in temperature no mind. They were focused on completing the task the queen had given them.

The Xenomorph party had been traveling for a solid hour before they came across a few possible hosts. Several human mercenary's acting as guards to escort a convoy of merchants.

The mercenary guards had crude leather armour for protection and animal skins for warmth. While the merchants wore only animal skins for warmth, they had no protection as they rod on the horse drawn carriage. It was a fairly big carriage, it was made entirely of wood, which meant the Xenomorphs could tear through it without even putting any effort into it. Inside the carriage, the Xenomorph party could easily 'see' several woman, children and young teenagers. The mercenary's had a medieval Viking appearance about them, some wearing helmets with animal horns on the top. A truly odd group that would never see the light of day again.

The clay-morph in charge of the group quietly hissed its orders to the other clay-morph's and Xenomorph warriors who silently acknowledged.

The clay-morphs stalked the side of the carriage, remaining hidden from the humans on the dirt road as they slipped through the tall grass and tree-lines with an eerie type of grace. The warriors waited behind, hidden just off the dirt road for the carriage to pass by.

The lead clay-morph hissed from the cover of the bushes, frightening the horses to a standstill

"WHOA! Whoa! Easy, settle down!"

The man holding the reins of the frighten horses attempts to settle them down to no avail as they continue to make incoherent noises.

"Christ! What's gotten into them?"

One man shouts alarmed as he tries to help calm the horses

"Something in the woods spooked 'em, I've seen it before"

The apparent leader of the small band of mercenary's states, he points to several of his men then gestures to the surrounding foliage.

The mercenary's move in groups of three into the long grass and the tree-lines, seeing if they can find anything that would have spooked the horses. Not aware that the Clay-morphs were hanging above in the tree's branches.

"See anything?!"

The leader shouts out. Getting a few gruff answers, though a few don't answer

"Ga' DAMMIT, I said STAY TOGETHER!"

The leader shouts as he signals for more of his subordinates to try and find the missing mercenary's, who had since been silently dispatched by the clay-morphs and dragged into the tree's branches.

The next group of individuals were armed with bows, arrows and spears. They walked as silently as they could, to the last location were the missing men had gone and vanished.

One of the spear men: a large, bulky man with a brown beard, bald head and all types of animal skins around his waist and hanging from his shoulders in a cape-like fashion, found a discarded sword. No damage had been done to it and there was not a single drop of blood on it.

He was about to inform the others when a Clay-morph leaps down from above, covers his mouth so he doesn't scream, impales him with its tail and disappears back up into the leafs, taking the body with it.

The other mercenaries also suffer the same fate, being stealth-fully eliminated without the creature or the victim making as much as a sound.

The now-defenceless merchants were still blissfully unaware that they were being targeted.

"HEY! WHATS GOING ON?!"

The man at the reins begins to get worried, he calls out a few times. No response. He calls out again. Still no response.

"THIS AINT FUNNY, WE'RE LEAVING NOW! WE'VE WASTED ENOUGH TIME, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET PAID THAT'S FINE BY ME!"

The man at the reins shouts, hoping that they'd storm out and be angry with him. Still no response. That's when he really begins to panic, He'd been doing business with those mercenaries for a whole year now, he paid them well and they made sure they were kept safe. It just wasn't like them to disappear. His fears soon come charging out of the trees, flying through the air in a blur of teeth and claws.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE TIHNGS?!"

The man at the reins shouts as the Xenomorph warriors leap out and quickly begin killing off the survivors.

The men outside of the carriage are the first to die, being torn apart by the Xenomorphs warriors or impaled and tossed aside. The woman, children and teenagers in the carriage huddle together in a futile attempt to survive the attack.

The carriage is quickly covered by the warriors which begin tearing at it from all sides. The screaming from the carriage was loud enough to have been heard from several miles away. And there was a human settlement not far away, the Xenomorphs do not care about the settlement a good number of miles away, the Xenomorphs instead continued to assault the carriage.

As soon as the Xenomorphs had begun the attack, the carriage had completely given way. The screaming had now intensified to extreme proportions as the warriors tore into the defenceless humans. There was doubt the settlement could hear the screams now. The Xenomorphs still did not care, the clay-morphs had continued on, the ravagers were now passing by the humans being torn apart, each Ravager was at either side of the Carrier. They did not even bother to glance at the small, doomed fleshy humans as they strode past, leaving large trails in their wake and completely obliterated trees. The face huggers remained on the carrier. They'd stay on the carrier until they arrived at their designated victim or until the carrier was killed, and since the latter was not going to happen anytime soon, it was obvious they would be waiting for the former to transpire.

The humans from the settlement had begun to mobilize, but they'd arrive too late to save anyone. The convoy was all dead now, including the horses that the warriors had quickly decapitated as they were leaving.

The humans arrive too late, the Xenomorphs had long since disappeared into the forest, though they left a trail. The humans were too terrified by the display before them.

The road was flooded with blood and entrails. None of the humans were 'whole' some had a missing head, some had a few missing limbs, others had the skin torn completely off from their faces or torso. Pieces of wood and flesh were scattered about. The humans moved throughout the bloody scene before them, the sun-light reflecting off the blood giving it a shiny glow to it. Some of the humans lose their nerve and vomit. They manage to do so away from the sight and not onto the remains of the deceased.

Soon after, a group of three claymores arrive; one ex-warrior and two trainee's, having heard the screaming. Just like the humans though, they didn't arrive – until it was far too late.

"What the hell?"

One of the claymores stutters.

The Xenomorph party had made great time since they stopped to kill the human convoy, and not a single one of them had been injured. They had quickly approached a small swamp like area at the edge of the dense forest. The warriors - the clay-morphs included - would be able to move faster by swimming through the murky swamp water, though they could stand up in it; it was faster to swim. The larger Xenomorphs; the Ravagers and the Carrier would simply walk through the murky water.

The Xenomorphs scamper through the tall, swamp grown, grass and dive into the water; as if they had known the area all their lives. And in some ways, they did.

A human would not want to swim through the water, they wouldn't want to be covered head-to-toe in swamp water and mud and insects. The Xenomorphs don't care though, they care little for what they look like as long as it poses no danger to the hive and its survival. And the insects seem to stay their distance from the Xenomorphs, perhaps some form of professional courtesy? Or perhaps the insects of the swamp knew better than to approach a Xenomorph

The Xenomorphs swim through the murky water with ease and an almost grace to it. And despite the water being murky as mud, sticks, leafs and all other kinds of sight-hindering things float about, the Xenomorphs aren't hindered at all.

After swimming through the murky water for two solid minutes, the clay-morphs arrive at a certain area where a large patch of land meets the swampy water. It appears to be a small village; Human to be precise

Two small, wooden piers coming out a good few feet into the water. Wooden canoes and other types of boats built to move about in a swamp, remain at either side of the small piers, some appear to have harpoons; others appear to be loaded with random goods: boxes filled with food, some with blankets, some with medical equipment and herbs.

Despite all of the things in the boats, appearing to be ready to leave none the less. There is not a single human there to protect it.

A human would be wondering why there are so many goods left on their own without a guard even, some would even ponder stealing the goods. The Xenomorphs acknowledge that there are no humans and continue on. The goods loaded in the boats being seemingly invisible as they have no use for them.

The human settlement was as to be expected in a swamp area: the houses where all huddled together in the middle of a large circle of wooden walls sticking up out of the ground. The bulk of the houses had been smashed or otherwise destroyed. Human bodies littered the area, some in armour, and some in simple clothing. In the centre of the all the bloody carnage a lone human-shaped figure is kneeling on the ground. Loudly sobbing in his hands.

The Xenomorphs move around the outside of the small late-human village, crawling along the outer side of the wall while they encircle the village, never looking away from the figure in the centre of the town. Being able to easily sense him through the wall. A human would describe it as 'x-ray vision combined with night vision and thermal vision' the Xenomorphs know it only as 'locating hosts' by sensing their heartbeats or sensing the pheromones. But just as with the name 'Xenomorph', whatever humans, or anything else for that matter – decide to call their abilities, it has no meaning: It simply is.

"Who's there?!"

The human figure in the centre of the bloodied former-human town shouts in alarm. Looking around frantically.

"I can sense your Yoki. Please, I don't want to hurt you! What do you want? I'm not safe!"

The human shouts, its voice was somewhat deep, so it was a male, but the Xenomorphs already knew that, they knew form the scent the human figure was giving off, his scent betrayed him. As it usually does for a Xenomorphs victim. The Xenomorphs know to be cautious, his pheromones told them that he wasn't human and was a fairly strong opponent.

The Xenomorphs quietly get into place. The ravagers were still coming and needed a few minutes to arrive as the clay-morphs and warriors had gone ahead. They just had to ensure that the host stayed in the town until the carrier arrived with the face-huggers.

The human figure in the centre of the town silently stands up, looking around at the carnage that he had done

"I don't care if your Claymore, a Yoma or a human, just leave me alone!"

The human figure continued to look around. The Xenomorphs wait for the leading Clay-morph to give the order.

"If you're thinking of attacking me, don't. I'm too strong for you"

The disguised awakened being then discards the cloak it was wearing, revealing its human form. A bald head. White, very pale skin. Muscular body.

A moment later, the disguised Awakened being fell to the ground, its body had begun pulsating, the skin was tearing, its arms were increasing their length dramatically, as did his legs and neck. Several large spikes erupted out of his back. his general size and height increased to double that of a standard Xenomorph warrior.

"_This is your last warning! Leave me alone!"_

The awakened being bellowed, his voice had become distorted. The Xenomorphs remain in their positions, waiting for the lead Clay-morph to give the order.

With a quiet hiss from the lead clay-morph; the Xenomorphs all leap from their positions, the warriors charge in ahead of the clay-morphs to test his ability to fight, to see how he would defend himself

The Awakened being appears visibly shocked to see the Xenomorphs, but he quickly uses his long arms in a circular sweeping motion, knocking all of the Xenomorph warriors back. The clay-morphs jump over the sweep attack and manage to land on the awakened being. The clay-morphs all begin tearing and slashing at the awakened beings hide, though his armoured hide appears to withstand the bulk of the attacks – some of the concentrated attacks draw blood. The awakened being quickly tries to shake them off but to no avail as they cling to his back with ease.

The awakened being Screams in pain as his armoured hide begins to give way to the relentless bombardment of Xenomorph attacks. Suddenly all of the Clay-morphs are pierced by large, flesh-like spikes and sent flying off of the Awakened being.

The Clay-morphs quickly get back onto their feet. The fleshy spikes being eaten away by the Xenomorphs acid blood, the Clay-morphs now have holes in either their chests, legs or arms. The Clay-morphs appear injured as the green-yellow acid blood continues to drip from the wounds. The awakened being takes the opportunity and charges at one of the clay-morphs, believing that if he could at least kill ONE of these creatures, it would demoralize the rest and they would retreat.

No such luck. When he had made it obvious he was going for one of them, even at his remarkable speed despite his size, the others would group up and attack him from behind.

"_Clever creatures, if I attack one, the rest will attack me from behind. And If I attack all of them at once, they'll swarm all over me again"_

The awakened being can't help but feel some form of respect for the strange creatures, but while he is occupied with his thoughts, the warriors that had long since recovered had snuck around him and were silently making their way towards him from the back – towards his injuries.

"_Wait a minute! Black Exo-skeletons! Blade-tippet tails! Acid for Blood!? Are these the creatures my comrades mentioned in the ghost stories? About entire species being wiped out over-night?!"_

The awakened beings thoughts were getting the better of him and allowed the warriors to leap onto his wounded back and begin tearing at his already bleeding wounds.

"_WHAT?!"_

The Awakened being was surprised, realizing the creatures he thought he had scared off earlier, were instead waiting for him to turn his back to them, he preparing repeat the previous counter-attack he did with the Clay-morphs – to shoot out more spikes from his vulnerable back. But as soon as the awakened being took his eyes off of the clay-morphs, he felt a massive surge of Yoki energy. Suddenly. He feels a sharp, pain in his stomach. The pain is piercing, he slowly turns to look at his stomach and see's the Tail of the lead Clay-morph sticking into his stomach, he can't see the end of the bladed tail, but he felt something come out of his back, so he assumed that was it. The lead Clay-morph rushed in with extreme speed, he never saw it coming, or was the massive surge of Yoki moments ago the creature's way of confusing him? He didn't know. And he knew he'd die not knowing, he already felt like puking up the recently eaten intestines of his former friends. Perhaps this was what he deserved for awakening and killing his own team-mates?

The warrior casts and the other, recently recovered, Clay-morphs had gathered around him. He already felt weak, possibly from blood lose. The ground began to shake, he would have looked back to see what was causing it, but the creatures held him on his knees in place, they wouldn't let him move. Even though he felt a small portion of his energy remaining, he doesn't use it. From the injuries he sustained in the fight, along with remembering his team-mates – his human self was able to fully take control again, even if it was only for the ending. He wouldn't use his remaining piece of energy to struggle, whatever these creatures had planned for him, he'd accept as punishment for betraying those he called friends.

The shaking in the ground grew heavier and louder with each passing second, something big had arrived. The shaking in the ground had stopped. With a single swift, but very brutal move; the lead Clay-morph had pulled its tail from the awakened beings stomach. The creatures kept him on his knees though. He could see his own intestines coming out of the hole the tail had made, as well as the intestines of some of his friends, pre-chewed by him. now he was going to know what It felt like to be eaten.

_What goes around, comes around_

The dying, awakened being darkly thinks to himself. Then he hears something skittering its way towards him. it sounded small, but from the sounds, it had a lot of legs. That or there were a lot of them.

Then it comes into view, a face hugger, slowly crawling up his bloodied and beaten body

The Lead Clay-morph inches its face close to his own and hisses at him, possibly a warning to not try anything.

The small, spider like face hugger makes it way up towards his face and makes some form of communication with the other Xenomorphs, and in one swift motion – wraps its long spine-like tail around the awakened beings neck and clutches onto his face with its long bony finger-like appendages. The last thing the awakened being remembers is chocking on the tube going down his throat.

The Xenomorphs warriors all head out to scout the area in case anything else could be used as a host. The Clay-morphs all remain in the centre of the bloodied village, however, their exo-skeletons were changing, transforming into cacoons.

A few minutes later, the Clay-morphs emerge from their former exo-skeleton-now-cacoons. Evolved.

The Clay-morphs all grew a few inches in size as if they had 'outgrown' their old exo-skeletons. Their new exo-skeleton was lighter and tougher. They all grew razor sharp blades on their elbows. Their heads were 'decorated' in small spikes. The dorsal fins on their backs had become spikes that could be shot as projectiles. And their overall strength and speed had increased.

That was the way of the Clay-morph, survive a battle, evolve, grow stronger with each victory OR defeat.


End file.
